A Dozen Roses
by LiLi26
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Lost in Believing : A la Saint Valentin, un garçon alla vers une fille et lui donna une douzaine de roses. Onze d’entre elles étaient vraies et l'une était fausse. Il disait qu’il l’aimerait jusqu’à que toutes les roses meurent.


**A Dozen Roses**

Auteur : Lost in Believing (traduction : LiLi26)

Genre : Romance

Résumé : Le jour de la saint Valentin, un garçon alla vers une fille et lui donna une douzaine de roses. Onze d'entre elles étaient vraies et l'une était fausse. Il disait qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à ce que toutes les roses meurent.

**T/N : Juste un petit OS pour la Saint Valentin :D**

**Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

Ah, la Saint Valentin. Le jour de bonheur, de joie, et principalement, d'amour. Où les couples prennent un jour de congé et flânent, faisant ce qu'ils veulent, simplement heureux d'être en présence de ceux qu'ils aiment. Chocolats et fleurs sont échangés et l'air est rempli de cette sensation frissonnante qui vous donne juste envie de sourire. Même si vous n'avez pas quelqu'un de spécial avec qui passer la journée, ceux qui aiment vous apportent quand même des petites choses pour donner l'amour que vous n'avez pas encore.

Plus tôt, Alice et Rose étaient debout et heureuses. Habituellement, aucune d'entre nous n'était debout si tôt sans être grincheuse. Mais quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai entendue des fredonnements et des œufs en train de cuire. On a partagé un grand petit-déjeuner. Elles étaient de bonne humeur parce que Jasper et Emmett avaient préparés la journée pour elles.

Elles m'avaient offert du chocolat, des fleurs et des cartes. Je leur avais offert du chocolat. On s'était sourit et je les avais aidé à se préparer pour leur folle journée. Pendant qu'elles étaient dehors, j'étais à la maison. Cette année était différente. Je n'avais pas ce garçon avec qui passer cette journée, et mon cœur était serré.

La Saint Valentin était deux choses : un jour pour les couples et un jour où les gens seuls réalisaient combien ils étaient seuls. Mais je ne voulais pas trop m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

A la place, je retournai dans mes souvenirs. Je me souvenais de ce que, chaque année, le garçon de mon cœur m'avait donné. Son nom était Edward.

Quand j'avais 12 ans, j'étais allé à la maison de mon père, à Forks, pour une semaine quand ma mère était partie en lune de miel avec Phil. Je vivais en Arizona, alors je pensais que ce serait une bonne période pour voir mon père. Il se trouva que c'était pendant la semaine de la Saint Valentin.

Je l'avais rencontré là le premier jour. Mon père et son père étaient de très bons amis, et on avait été invité à dîner. On avait trainé dans la maison qu'il avait construite dehors dans son jardin. Il était vraiment mignon – cheveux bronzés, des yeux émeraude et un corps mince. Toute la semaine, on avait trainé ensemble, apprenant mieux se connaitre. Mon dernier jour à Forks, il me donna une délicate rose rouge. C'était la chose la plus sympathique qu'un garçon ne m'ait donné. Mais je devais partir le lendemain.

L'année d'après, ma mère et mon beau-père préparaient une autre lune de miel. Je souriais parce que je savais déjà où j'allais. Alors, je retournais chez mon père, pour trainer avec Edward. Une fois encore, le dernier jour, il me donna une rose.

Alors, tous les ans, j'attendais avec impatience d'aller à Forks. Avec le temps, j'y étais allé durant l'été et je passais une partie de mes vacances d'hiver là-bas. Et à chaque fois, Edward m'attendait à la porte de chez mon père. Il m'aidait à rentrer mes affaires. Et à chaque Saint Valentin, il était là, avec une rose.

J'en avais comptée onze. Pendant onze ans, il avait été là, me demandant d'être sa Valentine juste pour la journée. On voyait d'autres gens, mais pour cette journée, on était l'un à l'autre. Onze moments qui me réchauffaient le cœur. Chacune de ses roses avait finie par mourir, mais pas mon cœur. Je savais simplement qu'on appartenait l'un à l'autre.

Mais cette année, je ne pouvais pas aller à Forks. Le week-end était rempli de préparation pour le mariage de Rose et Emmett, alors je ne pouvais vraiment pas y aller. Ils se mariaient la semaine suivante. Quand je leur avais demandé pourquoi ils ne se mariaient pas le jour de la Saint Valentin, ils avaient répondus qu'ils préféraient passer leur dernière Saint Valentin sans être mariés. Ils en auraient plein dans le futur.

Je dus donc décliner l'offre pour aider l'une de mes deux meilleures amies. Mon petit cœur brisé pour une semaine valait le coup si c'était pour le grand amour.

Je n'allais pas être en mesure de voir Edward cette année. Le garçon de mon enfance avec qui j'avais réussi à rester amie durant toutes ces années. Pas de garçon avec les fleurs. Dont le sourire illuminait mon cœur peu importe combien mon jour avait été horrible. Je n'allais pas avoir ma fleur préférée cette année.

Je soupirai, me levant pour aller me servir un verre. La Saint Valentin était presque terminée. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de rester assise là et faire de ce que je voulais. Je pouvais même sortir. Rose et Alice n'allaient probablement pas rentrer ce soir. Mais je n'arrivai pas à comprendre comment tous ces couples étaient si heureux ensemble.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Ça ne pouvait être ni Rose ni Alice. Elles ne devaient pas revenir ce soir. Qui ça pouvait être ? J'allais vers la porte, l'ouvris et me préparais à qui j'allais trouver derrière.

Oh mon dieu. Je poussai un hoquet de surprise. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les miens et un grand sourire apparu sur son visage. Je répondis à ce sourire par un plus timide. Il entra par lui-même et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Salut, l'accueillis-je, toujours sous le choc.

Comment était-il arrivé ici ?

- Bonsoir, répondit-il.

Sa voix était comme du velours, me choquant encore plus. Le garçon de mes rêves était venu à moi quand je ne pouvais pas venir à lui. Savait-il qu'il me manquait ? Comment m'avait-il trouvé ? Je voulais lui poser les millions de questions qui traversaient mon esprit, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui demander. J'avais l'impression que le temps que j'avais avec lui était compté. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, ça donnait l'impression d'être un rêve – ça ne pouvait sûrement pas arriver.

- Comment as-tu trouvé où j'habitais ? réussis-je à sortir, plaçant mon verre sur la table ronde à côté de la porte.

Mes mains tremblaient d'excitation. Et si je ne posais pas mon verre rapidement, je pense qu'il allait se renverser. Me connaissant, je finirai par glisser avec la flaque d'eau que ça aurait crée.

Ses yeux déjà brillants s'illuminèrent encore plus. Il s'avança, me faisant reculer en même temps. Je ne reculais pas bien loin, et je savais que je finirai dans le canapé s'il continuait.

- J'ai demandé à ton père où tu vivais ? répondit Edward avec un sourire satisfait. J'étais choqué quand je ne t'ai pas vu descendre de la voiture de police de ton père samedi dernier.

Je déglutis difficilement. J'avais toujours sentie ce courant me traverser quand j'étais avec lui. Même si j'étais seulement avec lui pour quelques semaines, c'était toujours différent des autres semaines de l'année. Il tenait vraiment à moi, pour me trouver quand je ne pouvais pas venir à lui. Il était incroyable.

- Mon amie se marie. Attends, je te l'ai dis cet été, n'est-ce pas ? répondis-je, lui faisant un petit sourire.

Je me sentais vraiment mal de ne pas avoir pu venir cette année. J'avais appelé une semaine avant, expliquant à mon père que je ne pouvais pas être là. Et j'étais quasiment sûre qu'il passerait le message à Edward.

- Oh, ouais, Rosalie, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, elle et Emmett se marient la semaine prochaine, répondis-je.

Puis le silence réapparut. Habituellement, ce n'était pas aussi silencieux. Je suppose que j'étais toujours en train de me remettre du choc de son corps pressé contre le mien. Encore quelques pas et je serai coincée entre lui et le canapé.

- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là.

Je jetai mes bras autour de lui, l'étreignant. Ses bras m'entourèrent.

- C'était une très belle surprise. Et je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu venir. J'ai été prise par tout le stress pour le mariage, et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais tout lâcher. Rose, Alice, Emmett et Jasper se reposent tous sur moi et je pensais pouvoir venir dans deux semaines, puisque je manquais celle-là…

Je continuai à parler encore et encore, incapable de m'arrêter. Il écoutait cependant, voulant entendre ce que j'avais à dire.

Il m'arrêta en plaçant un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait. Il retira rapidement son bras gauche de derrière mon dos, et dans sa main se trouvait une rose. Une qui était d'un rouge brillant, mais elle était fausse. Je pouvais le dire.

- Je suis venu ici pour te dire quelque chose, commença-t-il, tenant la rose plus près de moi.

Il s'était encore avancé et j'étais officiellement coincée. Je ne pouvais m'échapper ou regarder ailleurs.

- Je ne pouvais pas supporter de ne pas te voir cette semaine, alors je devais venir à toi. Chaque année, je t'ai donné une rose. Cette année, j'ai l'intention de faire de même.

Il prit ma main et plaça la rose à l'intérieur, ses mains se refermant autour de la mienne. Le contact envoya des frissons partout dans mon corps. L'électricité qui courait à travers nous donnait l'impression d'envahir l'air – et c'était probablement le cas.

- Je t'aime.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que j'enregistrai les mots. Je ne pouvais croire ce qu'il se passa après – il m'embrassa. Ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes, le courant électrique parcourant nos corps plus vite que les autres fois. Durant toutes ces années, on ne s'était jamais embrassé, et je me demandais ce que ça donnerait. Maintenant je le savais, et c'était magique.

Le baiser se termina trop vite cependant. Il se recula, ses yeux en feu.

- Je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que cette rose meure. Joyeuse Saint Valentin.

Et ses lèvres rencontrèrent à nouveau les miennes, me faisant oublier mes pensées.

J'avais déjà entendu ça avant. Un garçon donna une douzaine de roses à une fille. Onze d'entre elles étaient vraies et l'une était fausse. Le garçon disait qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à ce que la dernière rose meure.

- Et je t'aime aussi, chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres.

C'était vrai, cette rose n'allait jamais mourir.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bonne Saint Valentin à tous :D**


End file.
